Tarian Cinta Skipper
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Seorang Skipper yang handal dalam segala macam misi rahasia & menangani permasalahan-permasalahn pelik bisa kebingungan? Masalah apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia hadapi? Apakah timnya mampu memberi solusi bagi sang pemimpin? Fic pertama saya untuk PoMI. Cover design by Nickelodeon. Read and Review, please?


**Tarian Cinta Skipper**

**Disclaimer** : Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya melainkan milik DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya demi kepentingan fic ini. Setelah itu akan saya kembalikan kepada pemilik aslinya.

**Note** : AR, Maybe IC maybe OOC, Gaje, Jayus, abal-abal, Jelek, bahasa kacau, membosankan, typo's (maybe, I don't know where!) dan temukan keanehan lainnya dalam fic ini.

_Well_, _well_, ini adalah fic saya yang pertama dalam fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya senior-senior sekalian! (membungkuk hormat)

Saya harap, semoga Anda sekalian dapat menikmati sajian ini. Well, enjoy for read! REVIEW dari Anda semua sangat berarti bagi saya. ^-^ V

* * *

_Central Park Zoo_, pukul 13.00... "Huwaaaaaahhh!" teriakan histeris Skipper bergema hingga ke seluruh penjuru Kebun Binatang.

"Mati aku! Mati aku! Mati akuuuu!" teriak Skipper makin histeris. Kepala lebarnya dia pukul dengan kepalan siripnya berkali-kali. Semua anggota timnya _sweatdrop_ demi melihat tingkah laku pemimpinnya yang OOC itu.

"Ada apa, Skipper?" tanya Private yang sedang bermain dam suit dengan Rico.

"Kau tampak cemas. Julien mengganggumu lagi?" tanya Kowalski heran. Sebelah matanya menaik, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang tengah diresahkan oleh pemimpinnya itu.

"Bukan itu!" sergah Skipper kesal. Mata biru langitnya bergerak-gerak liar, kedua siripnya bergerak tak beraturan. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sedang ada masalah sekarang. Tubuh gemuk-sedangnya itu ia ajak mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan. Wajahnya ditekuk ratusan kali, seperti cucian yang belum disetrika. "Ini lebih buruk dari mendengarkan Julien bernyanyi Keong Racun sepanjang hari!" lanjut Skipper lagi, menegaskan. Penguin berwajah serius itu kembali mondar-madir dan bergumam-gumam tak jelas.

Rico, Kowalski, dan Private saling bertukar pandang dan berbisik-bisik. Setelah mencapai kata sepakat, maka Private mengacungkan siripnya. Bertanya pada sang pemimpin.

"Eeng, Skipper," kata Private ragu-ragu. Iris biru _sapphire_ Skipper langsung mengarah pada penguin kecil yang gemuk itu, seolah ia berkata '_Apa? Kau tak lihat aku sedang pusing?_'. "Anu, menurut kami, kau sedang ada masalah. Bisa ceritakan? Mungkin kami bisa membantu," lanjut Private tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Skipper menghela nafas. Dia menghampiri si penguin kecil, menepuk tubuhnya pelan—menepuk pundak jika pada manusia—dan berkata. "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, teman kecilku. Tapi, aku saat ini benar-benar sedang ingin sendiri."

Wajah semangat Private langsung lesu seketika. Dia mundur dari barisan. Kowalski langsung maju dan mengemukakan beberapa analisanya. "Dari kegelisahanmu yang tidak wajar, wajah yang memerah dalam waktu 7 detik sekali, kebingunganmu yang di luar kewajaran, dan sikapmu yang tiba-tiba berubah... maka kusimpulkan bahwa kau..." Kowalski berhenti sesaat, menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. Private yang berdiri di belakangnya memasang tampang penasaran. Ia menanti kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut, eh... maksudnya paruh penguin jangkung itu yang kini menghela nafas lagi. Tak suka dengan situasi yang menghampiri dirinya dan timnya saat ini. Terlebih lagi menimpa _pemimpinnya_!

"Ayo, katakan saja Kowalski! Jangan membuatku penasaran!" desak Private tak sabar.

"Penasaran!" cetus Rico seraya menggerak-gerakkan siripnya. Ia sependapat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Private.

"Oh, baiklah..." desah Kowalski. Dia memasang sikap seriusnya lagi dan menekuri catatannya. "Ehem! Berdasarkan analisaku, maka dapat kusimpulkan bahwa Skipper sedang... jatuh cinta!" ujar Kowalski tegas.

"APA?" desis Rico dan Private secara bersamaan. Sementara yang bersangkutan malah menggaruk keningnya dengan ujung siripnya.

"Oh, aku selalu suka dengan kesimpulanmu, Kowalski!" puji Skipper dengan nada sarkastik. Penguin bermata biru _sapphire _gelap itu mendekati satu-satunya _scientist _dalam tim mereka dan menunjuk-nunjuk dada penguin kurus itu dan berkata. "Dan kutegaskan sekali lagi, ya! Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjabarkan apa yang sedang kualami saat ini, paham? Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri!" nada suara Skipper menaik 2 oktaf.

Kowalski menggaruk kepala lonjongnya dengan ujung siripnya. "Maaf, tapi..." penguin _scientist _itu agak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi Rico dan Private mendorong-dorongnya agar mengucapkan semua yang mengganjal di pikiran Kowalski. "Kita ini tim. Kalau satu senang, maka yang lainnya ikut senang. Kalau satu sakit, maka semuanya juga sakit. Kau mengerti itu kan, Skipper?" ujar Kowalski tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Itu benar, Skipper! Kalau kau sedang ada masalah, jangan dipendam sendiri! Berbagilah bersama kami!" tukas Private menegaskan.

"Berbagilah!" seru Rico menimpali perkataan Private. Setuju dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh penguin kecil itu.

Melihat sikap teman-temannya yang begitu ingin menolongnya, akhirnya Skipper pun luluh. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi sebelumnya... Aku ingin minta pendapat pada kalian. Bagaimana caranya bersikap romantis pada seorang wanita?" tanya Skipper dengan wajah serius.

"Ooh, kalau itu masalahnya kita bisa bantu kok, Skippa!" seru Private riang.

"Emm, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau inginkan, Skipper. Tapi, kalau soal mengajarimu untuk berlaku romantis saja, kami bisa bantu kok!" kata Kowalski pasti.

"Hu-uh!" Rico mendesis perlahan. Setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Private dan Kowalski.

"OK, ok, aku mengerti! Uhum!" Skipper berdeham perlahan sebelum mengutarakan maksudnya pada rekan-rekan setimnya. "Aku ingin semuanya berjalan lancar. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuknya," ucap Skipper pelan. Tubuh gemuk-sedangnya ia ajak mondar-mandir bak setrikaan lagi. Rico, Kowalski, dan Private menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang pemimpin yang agak aneh itu. tiba-tiba mata biru _sapphire _gelap Skipper mengarah ke iris biru langit Kowalski dan berseru. "Kowalski, beri aku pilihan!"

"Ehhmm, makan malam bersama? Dengan lilin di tengah meja?" usul Kowalski, setelah ia membaca susunan analisanya di notes kerja miliknya itu.

"Terlalu sederhana. Aku tak yakin dia akan menyukainya," keluh Skipper kecewa.

Kowalski membalikkan catatannya. "Bagaimana dengan tambahan memberinya bunga? Mungkin dia akan menyukainya!" usul Kowalski lagi.

"Jangan bercanda, Kowalski! Kau tahu kalau itu bukan _style_-ku, kan?" desah Skipper sebal. Siripnya dikibas-kibaskan dengan tak sabar.

"Memberinya persembahan lagu yang spesial?"

"Ya, ampun! Jika Julien mendengarnya, dia bakalan mengejekku selama berhari-hari! Aku tak akan bisa tahan dengan itu, Kowalski!" seru Skipper seraya menekap wajahnya dengan kedua siripnya.

Kowalski membolak-balikkan catatannya lagi. Mengajukan usulan yang terakhir. "Baiklah, ini pilihan terakhir. Bagaimana jika kau... Berdansa dengannya?"

"Dansa?" ulang Skipper. Mata biru _sapphire _gelapnya membelalak tak percaya. "Tapi, Kowalski! Kau tahu kan, Bahwa aku tidak bi—"

"Justru kami akan membantumu untuk mempelajarinya, Skipper!" sergah Kowalski dan Private, memangkas ucapan Skipper yang belum rampung. Skipper langsung terdiam seketika melihat sikap kedua rekan setimnya yang mendadak beringas itu.

Kedua penguin berbeda ukuran itu segera sadar bahwa sikap mereka berlebihan. Mereka pun segera berujar. "Maaf, kami sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu, Skipper."

"Yah, aku tahu," sahut Skipper lesu. "Aku ini memang pemimpin yang tak becus."

"Bukan begitu, kami tahu kau bisa. Tapi, kau terlalu ragu untuk melakukannya!" tukas Kowalski, menyanggah argumen yang dilontarkan oleh Skipper.

"Oh, baiklah," Skipper mendesah perlahan. Penguin itu memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya kembali dan bertanya pada satu-satunya _scientist _dalam timnya itu. "Kapan kita bisa memulai? Aku sudah tak sabar untuk bisa berdansa dengan Kitka!"

Kowalski serasa tersedak pulpen yang sedang dikulumnya mendengar penuturan _leader_-nya itu. "APA? ! Kau tidak bercanda, Skipper?"

"Kita bisa mati dicabik-cabik olehnya! Apa kau sudah gila, Skipper?" seru Private panik.

"Oh, ayolah! Dia tak akan memangsa siapa pun di kebun binatang ini! Percayalah padaku!" kata Skipper, berusaha untuk meyakinkan.

Setelah berembuk cukup lama dengan Private dan Rico, akhirnya Kowalski buka suara. "Baiklah, kami percaya padamu, Skipper. Kami akan berusaha untuk membantumu PDKT dengannya."

"Jadi... kapan kita bisa memulai latihan dansa?" tanya Skipper dengan nada kemayu. Kowalski dan Private langsung _jawdrop _mendengarnya.

* * *

"Lenturkan siripmu, Skipper! Jangan kaku seperti itu!"

Skipper menggerutu dalam hati. Tak menyangka kalau latihan dansa itu bakalan sesulit ini. Rasa-rasanya dulu ia dengan lancar mampu berdansa dengan lincahnya. Iya, memang sih... waktu itu dia berada dalam pengaruh sihir Darla*, tapi kenapa ketika ia normal seperti sekarang malah sulit sekali? Aduuh, Skipper benar-benar kesal dibuatnya.

"Skipper, tarian yang kau tarikan itu Waltz! Bukannya Tango! Jadi lenturkan lagi kakimu dan kencangkan otot-otot siripmu!" seru Kowalski memberikan instruksi seraya memegang kedua sisi tubuh Skipper dan menekuk-nekuk siripnya. Membentuk sebuah gerakan yang gemulai.

"Hei, Kowalski! Apa yang namanya Waltz itu sesulit ini?" tanya Skipper melancarkan protes pada penguin bertubuh kurus jangkung itu.

"Tidak sulit jika kau bersungguh-sungguh mempelajarinya," jawab Kowalski santai. Penguin _scientist _bermata biru langit itu menekuk salah satu sirip Skipper dan pinggang penguin bermuka serius itu sambil berkomentar. "Badanmu kurang lentur, aku lenturkan dulu, ya?"

"Wuaaaa! Adududuh! Hentikan! Sakit!" teriak Skipper panik. Kowalski terlalu keras menekuk pinggangnya!

Tapi nampaknya yang diprotes malah tenang-tenang saja. Dia malah dengan sengaja menerapkan latihan khusus super berat yang cukup membuat penguin—yang kerap melontarkan ide-ide konyol dan bersikap sarkatis pada orang baru—itu nyeri pinggang dan keseleo di beberapa tempat. Skipper meringis dalam hati, '_Ternyata perjuangan untuk PDKT dengan wanita itu sesulit ini, ya? Kalau tahu begini, aku seharusnya lebih melatih tubuhku dan diam-diam mempelajari Waltz. Atau bila perlu Salsa dan Balet sekalian! Huweee!_'

Dua jam kemudian...

"Yak, latihan selesai!" seru Kowalski riang. Penguin bertubuh jangkung itu mendekati Skipper yang terkapar di _ballroom_, dan menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dengan siripnya. "Skipper? Skipper? Masih hidup, kan? Masa' baru begini saja sudah tewas?" tanya Kowalski sambil berdiri di sebelah Skipper yang masih megap-megap karena kecapekan. Ia menunjukkan raut wajah _innocent _saat penguin berkepala lebar itu mendelik tajam ke arah iris biru langit Kowalski.

Skipper berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuh gempalnya, dan bertopang pada dinding untuk menyangga agar tubuhnya tidak goyah. Dalam hati dia mengumpat-ngumpat karena Kowalski memberikan latihan bagai neraka itu padanya. "Apa, latihannya sudah cukup... Kowalski?" tanya Skipper, penasaran.

"Ow, tentu saja! Sebentar..." Kowalski membuka lembaran demi lembaran pada notes kerjanya. Iris biru langitnya menatap semenit penuh ke arah Skipper, dan berkata dengan nada penuh keraguan. "Emm, sebelumnya... Kau yakin akan melakukan ini, Skipper?"

Skipper mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku yakin!" jawab Skipper penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selanjutnya adalah Table Manner, belajar sopan santun ala bangsawan, dan tentu saja Fitting!" seru Kowalski dengan penuh semangat seraya menunjukkan pada Skipper denah kerjanya.

"Apa? Tidaaaakkkk!" jerit Skipper histeris bak ditusuk jarum suntik ukuran jumbo*.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, di taman kecil yang terletak di tengah _Central Park Zoo_... Di sana telah tertata rapi sebuah meja bundar bertaplak putih yang anggun dengan lilin yang tertata apik. Di setiap sisi taman kecil itu diletakkan rangkaian bunga mawar yang sangat cantik. Tentu saja, karena Rico, Kowalski, dan Private meminta bantuan Marlene untuk menata tempat itu sedemikian rupa.

"Aku tak yakin dia akan suka melihat penampilanku saat ini, Kowalski," ucap Skipper ragu saat hendak menuju ke tempat yang disiapkan oleh teman-teman setimnya.

"Ayolah, Skipper! Kau sangat tampan dengan _tuxedo _itu, kau tahu? Kitka pasti akan terpesona melihatmu!" tukas Kowalski seraya mendorong agar Skipper berjalan menghampiri Sang Putri yang tengah duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan oleh teman-temannya.

Skipper berjalan pelan menuju sang kekasih. Sementara itu, Kitka tengah menatap lurus ke arah bulan purnama yang menerangi langit malam yang begitu indah saat itu, terlebih dengan hiasan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di sekeliling bulan. Ia tersenyum sesaat, mendesah perlahan saat membayangkan sosok Skipper yang dulu menolongnya ketika jatuh menubruk tubuh gempal Private. Kitka tertawa pelan. Sungguh, saat itu sosok Skipper sangat keren sekali.

"Aaah, Skipper... Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Tapi, apakah kau juga mencintaiku?" gumam Kitka ragu. Mata _hazel_nya menyiratkan sebuah kecemasan yang begitu mendalam.

"Tak perlu ragu seperti itu, Sayang. Karena aku... akan selalu ada di sini, untukmu," tiba-tiba terdengar suara _bass _yang begitu akrab di gendang telinga Kitka. Serta merta Kitka menoleh dan melihat sosok pujaan hatinya telah berada di depannya dalam balutan _tuxedo _putih yang sangat serasi dengan dirinya.

"Skipper!" seru Kitka senang.

Penguin bertubuh lebar dan bermata biru _sapphire _gelap itu mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kitka. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, tanpa ada yang saling berbicara. Namun kondisi itu tak berarti buruk bagi Kitka. Begitu pula bagi Skipper. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap bintang, sesuatu yang lebih disukainya dibandingkan keramaian di tengah kota.

Sementara itu... Kowalski, Rico, Private, dan Marlene memainkan alat musik untuk memeriahkan suasana. Menambah syahdu suasana taman yang diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang temaram. Selain ditemani oleh kilau lampu-lampu taman hiburan tentunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Skipper bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kitka yang masih duduk di kursinya. Skipper mengulurkan sirip kananya pada Kitka dan berujar.

"_Do you mind if you dance together with me_?"

Kitka menatap permata _sapphire _gelap itu selama semenit penuh dengan permata _hazel_nya. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku tak keberatan, Skipper Sayang!" ujarnya tetap dengan senyum manis terpancang di bibirnya. Sayapnya menyambut sirip kecil dan berotot milik Skipper dan segera saja mereka siap dalam posisi dansa Waltz.

Kowalski, Rico, Private, dan Marlene segera memainkan musik Waltz. Tubuh Kitka dan Skipper mulai meliuk dengan gerakan yang gemulai seiring irama musik yang dimainkan oleh Trio Penguin dan berang-berang itu. Yaah, mungkin tarian Skipper tak sehalus dan tak segemulai dirinya yang wanita.

Namun bagi Kitka, itu bukanlah masalah karena yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama pria, eh maksudnya penguin jantan yang dicintainya, seekor penguin bernama bernama Skipper. Tarian yang mereka lakukan pada malam itu hanya ditemani oleh kilau lampu-lampu taman hiburan, tanpa ada penonton lain kecuali Rico, Kowalski, Private dan Marlene yang bertugas mengiringi tarian mereka dengan alunan musik yang syahdu.

Dan malam itu, mereka habiskan bersama di bawah sinar bulan yang temaram dan kilau lampu taman hiburan. Dengan tarian Waltz yang menyatukan jiwa kedua sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kitka..." bisik Skipper lembut di gendang telinga Kitka.

Wajah burung elang yang berwarna orange kecoklatan itu merah padam. "Aku... Aku juga mencintaimu, Skipper! Sangat mencintaimu!" sahut Kitka seraya membelai lembut paruh Skipper dengan sayapnya yang lentur.

Skipper membiarkan wanitanya memperlakukannya secara lembut, dan penguin bermata biru _sapphire _gelap itu menatap mata _hazel _Kitka dengan tatapan lembut penuh kasih. Beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya saling berciuman. Membuat suasana malam itu semakin indah dan romantis, di bawah bintang yang bertaburan di langit sana. Menyatukan jiwa kedua pasangan berlainan spesies itu dalam pelukan penuh kehangatan.

Kowalski dan ketiga temannya bahagia, karena akhirnya pemimpin timnya itu mendapatkan kekasih yang sesuai untuk hidup mereka yang keras. Setidaknya, mereka cukup tenang jika Kitka tak memiliki niat untuk memangsa mereka tentu...

****FIN****

**Omake**:

Tak jauh dari tempat Kitka dan Skipper berada...

"Hei, Maurice! Jangan dorong-dorong! Aku juga mau lihat!" seru Julien nggak sabar.

"Tenang Yang Mulia! Kalau Anda mendorong-dorong saya seperti itu, kita semua akan jatuh!" ujar Maurice mencoba memperingatkan sang raja kukang itu.

"Ya, ampun! Tega sekali mereka menyiapkan semua jamuan mewah itu untuk menjamu seekor elang! Padahal mereka tahu aku adalah Raja di kebun binatang ini!" gerutu Julien kesal. Apalagi ia merasa tak rela jika untaian bunga-bunga mawar yang ada di taman kecil itu dipersembahkan untuk elang yang (dia kira) bakal memangsanya.

Sementara itu, Mort yang ada di bawah kaki Julien menjilat-jilat bibirnya dengan bersemangat. Dia tak tahan dengan godaan makanan enak yang tersaji di meja bundar itu dan bunga-bunga yang ada di sekeliling taman itu.

"Aku suka bungaaa~!" seru Mort seraya berlari keluar dari persembunyian.

"Aaaahh, Mort! Jangan!" seru Julien mencoba memperingatkan sang kukang kecil, namun terlambat!

**GUBRAAAKKK!**

Terdengar bunyi yang cukup keras dari tempat yang tak jauh dari Skipper dan kawan-kawan berada, sehingga mereka kontan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat sekumpulan, tidak! Bukan sekumpulan. Dua ekor kukang dan seekor _aye-aye_ yang tergeletak di lantai taman.

"Aduh, Maurice! Sudah kubilang agar kau menahan Mort! Kenapa kau malah menubruk tumpukan kotak kayu itu, hah? !" omel Julien di sela-sela rintihan sakitnya. Dia meringis karena tubuh kurusnya tertindih tubuh Maurice yang gemuk.

"Maaf..." balas Maurice dengan raut _innocent_. "Tapi, itu kan salah Yang Mulia sendiri yan terlalu bernafsu ingin melihat mereka lebih jelas, kan?"

"Jadi, kau mau bilang kalau itu salahku? !" gertak Julien dengan suara meninggi.

"Ups, sepertinya kita ketahuan..." ujar Mort dengan tubuh menggigil ketakutan ketika melihat raut murka dari pemimpin penguin yang ada tepat di depan hidung tiga serangkai itu.

Kini ada seekor penguin ber_tuxedo_ putih bertubuh gemuk sedang dengan mata biru _sapphire _gelap yang berdiri di hadapan mereka, urat-urat di jidatnya terlihat dengan jelas. Benar sekali, dia benar-benar marah dan ingin mengamuk di tengah malam dingin seperti ini.

"Grrrrr... Kalian... Sudah merusak acara romantisku dengan Kitka! Menguntitku pula! Tak ada ampun bagi kalian!" Skipper meraung murka. Penguin itu menoleh ke arah seekor penguin bermata hijau yang memiliki bekas luka di paruh sebelah kirinya, dan berseru. "Rico!"

Penguin itu segera memuntahkan sebuah_ Flame Thrower_, dan Skipper menangkap benda yang dimuntahkan oleh anak buahnya itu dengan sangat baik. Dia segera mengarahkannya pada trio mamalia biang rusuh itu dengan tawa setan yang menyertainya.

"WUAAAH! LARI!" serentak para mamalia yang menguntit itu pun kabur tunggang-langang menghindari amukan Skipper yang terus menembaki mereka dengan _Flame Thrower_.

****Really End****

Keterangan :

* Dalam episode "Out of The Groove", keahlian menari Julien diambil oleh baboon bernama Darla dengan sihirnya dan disimpan dalam sebuah guci. Karena itu Julien meminta tolong pada Skipper dan timnya untuk mengembalikan keahlian menarinya. Timnya Skipper berhasil merebut guci itu dari kelompoknya Darla, namun ternyata guci itu terhempas dan pecah di depan Skipper. Akhirnya Skipper memiliki kemampuan dansa, dan ia menggunakan itu untuk membuat Julien meminta maaf pada Darla. Skiper juga pernah membayangkan dirinya bisa berdansa dengan Kitka pada episode "The Falcon and the Snow Job".

*Dalam episode "Needle Point", Skipper mati-matian kabur dari klinik, karena tak mau disuntik cairan imunisasi. Begitu ia berhasil disuntik, ia berteriak histeris.

Author notes :

Gaje, gaje, gajeeeee! (gigit-gigit saputangan) Huweeeee, saya tidak tahu kenapa saya bisa membuat fic segaje ini. _Gomenna_, minna-haaaaannn! (nangis gulung-gulung di atas pasir)

Maafkan saya, saya berusaha keras agar hasilnya bagus. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hati kalian, tolong maafkan saya. Maafkan juga atas ceritanya yang jelek, nggak jelas bin abal ini, minna-han! Kalau minna-han mau protes, saya terima kok!

Akhir kata, keberatankah jika saya meminta imbalan berupa REVIEW? Please Tekan tombol biru di bawah, ya?


End file.
